Welding apparatus that are used to generate welding type power are often designed to accommodate different input voltages, which may result from different alternating current (AC) input voltage that may be supplied to the power supply depending upon location. In some designs, an AC power input may be rectified to generate a rectified input voltage, which may be converted to a constant DC output voltage. Depending upon the magnitude of the input voltage, in different known power supply designs, the constant DC output voltage may be boosted (increased) or bucked (decreased) with respect to the rectified input voltage.
The constant DC output voltage, which may have a value in the range of 400 V to 800 V is some designs, may be converted into welding type power using, for example, a main inverter and main transformer that reduces the constant DC output voltage to a suitable level for welding type power.
In order to supply power to other components of a welding apparatus, it may be appropriate to draw power from different sources. In some known designs a boost converter that generates power at a constant DC voltage for welding, may also be configured to distribute the constant DC voltage (“boost voltage”) to other components for controlling operation of circuitry in the welding apparatus. In other designs, AC voltage from an AC mains may be harnessed to supply power to control circuitry of a welding apparatus. A given architecture for supplying welding power as well as power to other components of a welding apparatus may have advantages and disadvantages with respect to cost, stability, flexibility, and complexity. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present disclosure is provided.